1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuitry for driving an amplifier stage and, more particularly, to an output circuit which includes means for diverting displacement currents from the input of a power output stage so as to avoid extraneous outputs during rapid supply voltage excursions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many circuits are known for driving an output amplifying stage such as a Darlington pair in accordance with the state of some internally generated signal. Typically, when the internally generated signal is in a high state, the output of the power or amplifying stage will also be high. In contrast, when the internally generated signal is low, the output is low. A problem arises, however, when the supply voltage (V.sub.CC) is turned on since the rapid rise in supply voltage causes parasitic capacitances in the circuit to generate displacement currents which may enter the amplifier input causing extraneous outputs to appear.